break away
by innocentwriter345
Summary: yumi's feelings for Ulrich are getting stronger as the tension is rising
1. Chapter 1

Can't understand

"Yumi you don't seem like yourself today. Are you ok?" said Jeremy.

"I-I'm fine I j-just had a late night," said Yumi. But the truth is, I can't understand anything right now, thought yumi as thoughts were swirling around in her head.

Everything was going wrong. Sissy, everyday seemed more right about her and Orrick are meant to be. Weird thing were happening to her that should only happen in Code Lyoko. And to top it all off, next year Yumi's parents were going to send her to another boarding school. She hated every thing right now and was not in the mood to talk about besides to her thoughts. Then yumi walks down by the end of school campus by a bench and sits down to collect her thoughts. But then before she was about to, she looked over her shoulder and she saw Orrick and Sissy! Yumi slouched down a little to seem unnoticed. "Orrick, remember do it at the dance tomorrow night ok?" said Sissy. The dance, that's when Yumi remembered the dance that would be pretty big, because this time you **had **to come with someone, But then Yumi just caught Orrick's eye on yumi. Yumi

Turned her head around and pretended that she was looking at a bird. Whew, that was really close, thought yumi. Orrick drew his attention towards Sissy more and ignored yumi. "So tell me again just incase I missed some thing" said Orrick.

"Fine, fine I'll tell you," said Sissy annoyed "you ask me out to the dance right in front of yumi". "And then," Sissy sighed happily "you tell yumi when she tries to talk to you stop her and then say, I have found my one true love, Sissy and nothing can change that". Orrick sighed, but more of a sad one this time "Why do we have to be so mean Sissy?" "Because I said so. And what I say so goes"

said Sissy ignorantly. Uh-oh what do I do? Thought yumi. Yumi didn't know what to believe. Was he doing this by will? Or was he doing this because he's caught in one of Sissy mean tricks? Yumi was so lost but worst of all she was afraid that Orrick was doing this on purpose. The more yumi thought about it, the more yumi started to believe that this was true. Not being able to take one more blow yumi walked out. Tears started run down yumi's face as she started to cry. But Orrick noticed yumi's tears instantly. "Yumi…why are you crying!" said Orrick with care and effort. _Good thing Sissy isn't here _thought Orrick. Sissy walked away before she could see Orrick and yumi together. "-Sniff- I-I'm fine and I'm sure and Sissy will be too. I n-need to go. Bye" yumi said while holding back tears.

"WAIT! Hold om what are you talking about," said Orrick and then "oh-uh. Did you hear that? Yumi it's n-not what you think. I was force-". Yumi held her hand to his face " Don't try it. It's no use trying lie about what you were caught in the act for". "Please! Yumi! Let me explain!" Orrick cried out as yumi walked right on. Yumi walked away not giving a care and let her tears out. "I can't believe he, he…lied to me. Saying it's not what you think. Jerk." Yumi said to herself.

That was the last blow. She was hurt. And there was nothing more to do than cry it all out and face the facts-her and Orrick could never be like that. Once yumi's dorm room door was closed she cried all of her tears now and hugged her pillow for support. "How could I be such a fool to even dare to think that me… and…Orrick could be… AM I A FOOL!" yumi screamed into her pillow.

Then right after the moment, her cell phone rang. It was Jeremy. It was a text message saying "need u code lyko now". She would've gone, but seeing Orrick's face in an innocent expression…she didn't want to deal with or see it.

Yumi text messaged back "can't go. Really sick. bibi". Hopefully he'll buy that thought yumi. But then there was an instant reply-"do u think I'm stupid? At code lyoko u can't get sick". "damn" yumi said to herself. Yumi had no other choice…she had to be flat out and say it. "can't go and won't go. Hard 2 explain".

Then yumi turned off her cell phone so there wouldn't be anymore calls. Then yumi went to her computer to check if there were any e-mails


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One crazy night 

---------

thanx:

**Erzulie:** thank you so much for the review this was one of my first stories so the compliments to the story definitely helped me do this next chapter! So this chap is dedicated 2 u (yay)

---------

Email from: Orrick/fighter227 

Email to: Yumi/yum/yum5

Subject: hopelessly waiting for you

Email:

Yumi! You know it's from me; I need to tell you something

…I really like-

"Ahhhh!" before yumi could read another word, she heard a blood-curling shriek coming just outside from her window (just so you know, she's on the first floor in this story) yumi jumped out of the window gracefully landing down on to the small patch of grass by the building.

"Help me! Please! I'm being attacked!" screeched a strangely familiar in a loud and dramatic tone. Yumi was the one in her gym class that could run the fastest when it came down to that, so yumi ran so fast and hard as her heart pounded as hard as her feet hit the ground.

She got there with in a second more praying that the person would still be okay. Then all of her prays for that person to be okay from the moment she laid eyes on who was being attacked ended-Sissy. The picture she had seen almost made her want to walk away because of what sissy had done. She saw sissy lying under a tree that had fallen but was slanted because it was just barley holding on to the bench nearby; sissy looked as if her eyes couldn't get any wider and her pupils were completely tiny, what was attacking her though- was tree shredder getting closer to sissy. _This must be xana! Even though I would love to watch sissy be shredded to bits more than any other show I would ever watch…. I have to save her… _yumi groaned and went out to save sissy.

**At lyoko: **

Odd, in his usual outfit shot three of xana's annoying robots with the spikes that shot out of his hands like bullets. "Hey where's yumi? She missing out on all the fun" said Odd sarcastically. Orrick heavily sighed and looked as if he had 5 ton weight on his back holding him down "she's not coming" Jeremy answered for him. But before they could say anything more, four robots shot at them as Aleeta made a

dash for the tower. Odd went right in front of where she had ran past

And shot two robots –but as he killed two he was hit, and that was the last of the life points. "Finish 'em off okay?…" then with the last words Odd digitally froze and disappeared. Orrick sliced one furiously while the last one ran free. His life points were at its last. One left. With that Orrick flew into the air and did one flip on to a stump (they're in the forest scene) and forcefully smashed his sword into the ground, making a red aura come up from which he had crashed his sword and went straight through the last one. It's over. When he came out of Lyoko and into Jeremy had a questioning look on his face "it looks like it to me that you know why yumi isn't here".

**Back at the school:**

Yumi lunged her body under the tree that sissy was under and strongly picked up the tree enough so sissy could squeeze out and once that happened she cowardly ran away as fast as se could. "you're welcome!" yumi yelled angrily. But before she could have a second thought about sissy's abandon –she was stuck. Her leg was caught in a branch and the worse part was that the tree shredder was inches

away from leg and then-it was all over, everything stopped (I really don't think I have to explain this part in the show) and as it always did, it all rewound like a tape. So it ended up where yumi was reading her e-mail from Orrick.

_I think I'll be able to face the truth even if it is the thing that hurts the most…_yumi opened up the e-mail and looked for where she was reading it last.

Please review! I need all the criticism I can get so I can do the next chapter better!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: secrets before the dance 

Thanx:

**Hearts and flowers: **Thanks on the tips for Ulrich and Aelita!

This chap is dedicated to you (sweet)

Email from: Ulrich/fighter227

Email to: Yumi/yum/yum5

Subject: hopelessly waiting for you

Email:

I need to tell you something…I really like--

"I-it's true," yumi's eyes filled with tears "after all this time"….

_I can't believe it…he really does like…..me! _"I don't know what has happened over all these times, even when we've all ways said that we were friends," yumi smiled with eyes full of tears "we really did know that we both liked each other". _I never really knew this feeling, when I was always around him…I always thought I had a stomach ache because it felt like my stomach had butterflies in them fluttering furiously. Or I had a fever because my face always went red…but now I just know, I was sick with love all over him. _Yumi laughed at this thought, but it was true even if it did seem cheesy,-she really did have those strong feelings for him whenever he was around. Yumi jumped in the air and fell on to her bed (went back to hugging her pillow) but then she had a wondering look on her face _but then why is Sissy telling him what to do and going to the dance with him?_

**At the lab:**

" Come on Ulrich," said Odd waiting for an explanation. " Really, why isn't yumi kicking robots with us this time?". Ulrich sighed, he knew he couldn't hide it forever "ok, ok". "So yumi was walking by where me and sissy were and-". "Wait, hold on here- why the heck were you with sissy?" said Odd looking at Ulrich as if he had gone mad. "I'm getting to that, if you'll let me," so then Ulrich continued "and then she overheard Sissy's plan to eliminate yumi from her competition and make me ask her out to the dance in front of yumi. But I had no choice, because sissy tried to do the same thing to me when she took my dairy and said that she would reveal all my secrets right?". Odd and Jeremy exchanged looks and thought about that. It was the worse for Ulrich, because he had to hold her hand and go with her everywhere and they couldn't figure it out until yumi went and found sissy's dairy.

"Right" they both said. "Well its almost the same except," he looked lost and sad now as if there was no way out " but this time she's going to reveal all of Yumi's secrets before the dance! It's because she looked up every thing on Yumi's computer and found something she calls "every one would die to hear". And well…I-I'd rather not go to the dance with her than to have sissy make her upset and maybe even cry" Ulrich now had a sad face and tears almost came out, but he fought them off strongly and stopped. " well," Jeremy said determined " if you cant do anything" "then we will" Odd finished for him. " But we only have an hour and a half until the dance!" Ulrich said doubtfully.

"Don't worry," said Jeremy "I think I've got a plan' he said with a curious smile across his face.

I think this chap was good! Oh ya, to be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a quick talk 

-----

Thanx:

**Erzulie: **yay! Ur favoriting me! Ur on my favs too  thanx for the posotive feed bak

**Hearts and flowers: **no problem thanx for the review!

p.s.

thanx for the diary tip (bad at spelling sorry)

**New moongirl: **thanx for putting me on ur favs! And sissy DOES deserve to b in trouble this chap

This chap is dedicated to:

New moon girl 

**Erzulie**

**hearts and flowers:** thanx u guys! I really do like the tips D

"So Jeremy, what is your plan?" said Odd curiously. "Well…ummmm" Jeremy laughed and put his hand behind his head "heh heh heh…there's a funny story to that-" "you don't have a plan?" Odd said as if he knew this like it was the back of his hand. "Well what do you expect for me to say at that point where Ulrich was so down? You think I would just say "Good luck with that Ulrich, too bad I'm not going to help and have no idea of what to do" then you must have more mental problems then I thought". "Look," said Odd a little determined with a smile "if you think I'm going to give up then you're

The one the mental issues. We really don't need a fancy and genius plan though, all we need is to figure out how to get Sissy occupied and then try to black mail her, the only problems are that… she probably hid her diary well since yumi told her that she would reveal all her secrets after sissy blackmailed Ulrich the same way so, what do we do?" Odd said thinking look expressed on his face as he looked down and put his hand on his chin. "So, what _are_ we going to do? Plus we only really have an hour" Odd added showing they really were stuck.

"Hmmm…. I have to admit you are right," Jeremy said sadly "but maybe we should have a second opinion. Let's ask Aelita".

"Well…I really don't know what else to do," said Odd still thinking " why not let's go".

**At the lab:**

Jeremy tipped toed into the lab to peer through the door to see if any one was still there. It was empty. "Phew," Jeremy said with a sigh of relief "the coast is clear Odd, you can come". " One question. Why are we sneaking into a lab that is already ours? There really is no point if the place is yours".

"I know!" said Jeremy annoyed "but do you want Ulrich finding out we barley have a plan? Do know the hysterics he'd go into and then trying to hide it from us! We've got to get a way for to save Ulrich from Sissy before the dance". "Hello Jeremy, don't you two have a dance quite soon as I hear, and what's wrong?" said Aelita who overheard. " Oh! Um- Aelita, well…yea" Jeremy admitted " Sissy is blackmailing Ulrich, so if he doesn't go to the dance with her, she'll reveal all of her secrets and well…here we are trying to stop that by distracting Sissy while some one tries to find something to black mail Sissy". " I could help," said Aelita "because I have an idea". So 45 minutes and they found a plan and they were ready. "Ok," said Jeremy determined "we have 15 minutes, lets do it". So they all went

And started the plan. Sissy will get what she deserves.

This time I swear they're not lying! This time they DO have a plan but anyways, you better review, that's what helps me for chapters!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: every time I see you 

**Author's note: I can't stand Sissy for what she did in the new episode! GRRR!( One where she kissed Ulrich)**

"So what exactly are we doing Einstein?" Odd said with a questioning look. "Well Odd, you really do want to fix things for Ulrich right?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm not going any where"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"  
"Don't deny it"  
"fine"

"Whoo ho!" Odd flung his arm up in the air "I win the million dollar question!". "Now actually getting on to the real subject you idiot" said Jeremy trying to get Odd's mind back on earth. " Oh ya, the plan thingy" Odd said with an innocent laugh. "So what am I supposed to do?". "Well…."

**Yumi:  
**Yumi kicked a rock as she looked down when she walked around the school. Yumi would do anything right now to return to the past and be one of the people that completely forget the huge mess that just happened. Yumi finally looked up to notice that there was white light shinning on her and saw the moon that was full tonight. And almost naturally a few tears started to slowly make its way down her face. " Ah damn! I'm crying again over-over," Yumi took a moment and sniffed "why… am.. I crying over…" Yumi crouched down and out her hands over her head to slow down her thoughts. It had been like a hurricane of words had been swirling all over her mind.

"over…him…" _do I really feel that much for him…?…when all I thought it was…was just a crush on one of my best friends… I can't believe I feel this strong though…Because….every time I see you…I feel so much stronger than before…every time we're together feel like it's a dream. Every time X.a.n.a pulls a trick and the two of us are in it I hope the moment never ends… because…because…I'm.,.in _"…I…I can't believe it a-am I really?". Yumi looked down and finally stood up and then walked around the path a little more and then sat on a bench and once more looked up at the moon that was still shinning like a priceless pearl floating above balls of fluff that were the clouds.

"What am I going to do?" Yumi said looking hopelessly at the dark blue moonlit sky. "Do what?" said a voice curiously behind her. Yumi turned behind her quickly to see who right behind her. To Yumi's surprise, she found herself inches away from William's face. Down from his blue spiky hair to the sarcastic expression on his face.

"W-william! What are-"

"just by accident over heard"

"huh?…oh whoops heh heh heh" yumi said with an innocent but nervous inside. "But actually I wanted to ask you something". Yumi had a puzzled expression glued on her face.

**Odd and Jeremy:**

"I have to do what?" Odd said completely shocked "I am not doing this! What if I get caught?". "Have any better ideas Odd?" said Jeremy trying to reason with him "You do want to save Ulrich from having the worst night of his life don't you?". It only took one thought to see Ulrich with that really depressed face of his and walk to class as if he was never going move on. "Fine, I guess the chances are pretty small of it going wrong …"

"So…"

"So?"

"Why not"  
"I owe you a lot on this Odd". "No big Einstein, just stop calling Kiwi stupid and we're even". "What?" said Jeremy jokingly "I don't do that, I simply call him brainless". "Ri---ight," said Odd sarcastically "let's just get this over with so we don't waste time". "Ok Odd, Go down and get ready". Odd when straight into the elevator and went down and calmly walked to the shuttle where they were virtualized into Lyoko as always. "I save the world this shouldn't be as hard" as Odd smiled and walked in.

**Ulrich:**

_Just when Sissy is starts to be nice like when she covered up for Yumi on picture day by dressing like her and then she just pulls this out of no where? Why? Why can't she just stay nice and be that way and also stay away from me and yumi?_ "Of course," Ulrich said with a sad sigh "Than it would be _too_ easy". Ulrich was sitting against a brick wall as kicked a pebble a cross the dirt path around the school. "Man," Ulrich looked down "I don't get it, I fight and save the world and it's almost impossible to do and it has all the hardest obstacles

And than I have talking to her… the simplest thing…becomes so impossible more and more".

_Oh yea… I better hurry and get dressed, I only have twenty_ _minutes left…_Ulrich walked towards his dorm _I don't know why, but I have this feeling that strange things are going to start up…_

To be continued

OOO yea! That was a pretty good chapter for once!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: what the…?

"Scanner Odd,"

Jeremy continued to do lighting fast typing, "I sure hope this works," Jeremy whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Er-Nothing"

"I really hope you know what your doing Jeremy" said stubbornly. "Character change in Odd"

"Main data frame change"  
"Materialization!"  
Jeremy got out of his chair and headed down to the elevator and as it opened slowly he walked out to the pod that Odd was in. and he was hoping that what ever came out of that pod was going to be what may work for their last minute plan to try and make Ulrich's life less miserable.

Then suddenly, the doors opened slowly as smoke emerged and a different figure came out.

Jeremy couldn't believe it.

"Oh my… ODD!"

**Yumi:**

"Did you notice the moon tonight?" said William.

Yumi and William were sitting on a bench and chatting as they burned the night until the dance came. "Yeah," Yumi said smiling up at the moon as they both shared a little secret. The moon was the only one there when yumi truly did admit her feelings.

"But when I looked at it…I don't know I felt something" said William deep in thought. "What do you mean?" said yumi curious.

"Well…"

"Yeah?"

"It's crazy…love I mean"  
Yumi had a sarcastic/confused look on her face she really didn't know where he was going with this "Well to you of course because on the first day that's what you told me," yumi remembered it when she was in the forest, for the project and they paired up "that love makes you crazy".

"But what does that have to do with the moon?" said yumi.

"Well I saw the moon and it looks so nice…it gave me a feeling that uplifted me…kind of like when you have the feeling of love" William looked at yumi after he was done as if they both completely had felt that feeling. "William?" "Yeah?" Yumi looked shyly as she looked up at William "Umm…have you ever _really _felt that way?". William gazed at the sky as if his answers were written on the moon "…yeah".

"I think so…". "Oh shoot!" yumi almost yelled I only have twenty minutes to take a shower and get dressed!" Yumi was about to run off until she almost forgot "see you at the dance William!".

**Odd and Jeremy:**

"What?" Odd looked at Jeremy annoyed "did it not work and I'm deformed?". "No you idiot! It worked!". As the smoke went away and it was much more visible, it revealed what had came out of the pod. Odd didn't come out as he was before he went in. Odd now looked exactly like…Ulrich! From his Brown hair that went to the side down to his cargo green pants and white shoes he was the perfect reflection.

"Wait…Jeremy won't this get a little confusing since I look like Ulrich?" "Good point…hmm…how about Odrick?" said Jeremy (Not exactly creative but,). "Eh works".(just so you know, that's going to be his name until he changes back to Odd so don't think i'm spelling it wrong! It's only to avoid confusion) "You know the Drill right?" said Jeremy checking.

"Chill Jer, I know it" Odrick said determined as he walked out the door and headed for the school grounds. Odrick hurried so he could get there quick, considering that he really didn't have much time. Within a few moments, Odrick was able to quickly get there.

"ULRICH! YOU'RE EARLY!" echoed a familiar and annoying voice.

As sure enough, when Odrick turned around there was Sissy

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…" Odrick said to himself quiet enough so Sissy wouldn't hear "Oh sissy…you're just the one I wanted to see…yay…".

"Ulrich? No offense… but your voice is starting to sound like Odd!" as Sissy commented about every little detail "You should really stop hanging out with those losers". "What? But Odd is so popular I hear,"

While Odd was going to have to tolerate Sissy more, and was Ulrich for the night, he might as well have fun with it.

"Are you kidding me?" said Sissy in her sassy diva voice. "Yeah, I hear that a lot of girls have crushes on him for his personality and humor". "So do you want to marry him?" said Sissy who still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Umm…shoot what where my lines?" said Odrick trying to remember.

"What?". "Uh nothing you know it's really cold right now can we go inside?"

"Where?"

"I don't know"

"Oh! How bout my room?"

"That's a great Idea Sissy! You are so smart" said Odrick sarcastically.

As Odrick and Sissy went into her room Odrick was scared to death. It was pink. All pink. There wasn't a spot where it wasn't pink or covered with red scented candles not to mention hearts and kisses.

"So what do you think? Does it put you in the right mood…?" Sissy whispered into Odrick's ear slowly. "Wait right here" said Sissy as she put her finger on Odrick's lips and slowly removed it as she walked away. _Ok…this would be my only chance and I want to get out of here as soon as I can…it's too creepy…and I forgot to mention wrong _

right as Odrick finished that thought he set to work finding as much as he could.

Sissy on the other hand was getting on a pink-laced mini skirt with a mini blue tank top and for the last change in clothes; she removed her hair band and revealed her curly bouncy hair. Then she went straight to putting on as much lip-gloss and makeup in the shortest period of time. With in five minutes Sissy was the beautiful queen diva that was ever laid eyes a pun (well that's what she thinks). Then took a few last looks to see which one was the cutest for him. Finally Sissy opened the bathroom door and proudly walked to her dorm room.

Sissy opened the Door and when what she was expecting ws Ulrich lying there innocently, instead she found him pushing a paper in her face.

"What the heck are you do-" Sissy couldn't say another word. She was speechless. This wasn't any printing or doodling paper, it was one of the pages that she had ripped out of her dairy and hid well. It was one of her deepest darkest secrets she would be ruined if it went public.

"if you black mail Ulrich er-me any further and I show this in the school news paper…that you…have a fake nose!" said Odrick confidently. "….y-y-yes…f-fine just don't t-tell p-please don't" Sissy didn't move. Odrick ran to his Dorm and got his cell phone. "Hey Jeremy…yes…yes I know…uh-huh…can I speak now? Ok" Odrick had a satisfied smile "mission accomplished".

Odd walked down to the factory to be changed back "time to go".

Ulrich (the real one) straightened his outfit "two more minutes"

Yumi walked out of the shower "gotta get to the dance"  
Jeremy waited for odd "Almost show time".

No more than a few minutes left and then the huge would begin

To be continued! Please review 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Odd you're embarrassing me…I'm gonna go get some punch…" Jeremy said walking away mortified by Odd's dancing. "WHOO HOO! Break dance Yeah!" Odd was screaming and dancing at the same time but that didn't mean he was exactly he was good at the dancing, actually he was really break dancing by breaking anything that was ten feet from him. But besides that Odd was great. He had long beige jeans with back converse high-tops, black jacket

and a white shirt under it.

So literally he had beige and black tuxedo if odd would even call it that. Jeremy, who was trying to take as long as possible with the punch, to avoid even more public humiliation just wore what he always did. "Jeremy!" aelita yelled across the dance floor. Aelita wore a pink sweater and a green skirt "Wow…a-aelita…you look…really pretty" Jeremy mumbled to aelita as he blushed furiously. " You look nice too…red is a nice color on your face" said aelita with a smile.

**Outside of the dance:**

"There is no way I'm going in there," yumi was sitting on the same bench and sighed "I don't even know why I even took the time to put on this dress if I'm just going to sit here all night…but I can't go in there". Yumi looked up at the moon again as the moon's light was enough to show a tear that streaked down yumi's face. A cold wind brushed yumi's face "Geez, I didn't think it would be this cold…I should probably go get a sweater" yumi wiped the tear from her face and walked down the street to her house.

When yumi got closer and closer to her house she noticed as she walked on that all the stars were clear and visible then ever, not a cloud in sight blocking the glimmering white moon._ Why of all nights does it have to be so nice? When this is one of the worst nights of life…_ yumi ran in to her room and looked through her draw for a sweater. _Wait…why am I going to go back there? I mean the dance isn't mandatory…and seeing Ulrich and sissy together is the last thing I want to see! _Yumi fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling but then something caught her eye. The computer, the e-mail was still there.

When yumi over read it quickly it gave her a little confidence. "I guess I can't avoid them forever…"

**In the dance floor:  
**

"So Jeremy do you know how to dance?" said aelita with a curious smile. "Well…uh-er I've never really…asked…anyone to dance b-before…" Jeremy nervously said "but…even though I've never danced with anyone…l-let alone a girl…but…. would you dance with…..m-me?". "sure Jeremy" aelita took his arm and pulled him off the wall and on to the dance floor. "I don't really know how either Jeremy so it's ok" aelita chuckled. Then when Jeremy was just about to start the lights dimmed down. "Okay everybody time to get a girl with you on this dance floor 'cause its requested slooow dance!" yelled the DJ.

"uh Jeremy?"

"yes?"  
"what do you do at a slooow dance?"

"Well…umm..it's hard to explain"

"Then just show me"

Jeremy was now beet red but that wasn't stopping him from showing her. Jeremy went closer to aelita so they were only a few inches apart

Even though Jeremy was beet red, aelita was much more red now. Jeremy slowly took her hands and held them tightly as he put them on his shoulders. Then Jeremy put his arms around aelita's waist "now we just stay like this and move back and forth ok?" Jeremy whispered into aelita's ear. "You get I-" before Jeremy could say another word aelita put her arms tightly around Jeremy's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes…I get it" said aelita snuggled. Jeremy wrapped his arms even more tightly around aelita's waist "…ok Jeremy said softly. "But I don't want this song to end Jeremy"…

**Outside of the dance:  
**

Yumi was finally at the dance again but before she went in, she wanted to go to the bench again. "Just a few minutes and I think I'll be fine…" yumi said slightly smiling as she looked down at her lap "just…fine" another tear stroked down yumi's face. "shoot…I'm…I'm crying again" yumi tried to rub off the tears but the all just kept coming down. suddenly she felt a hand wipe off one of her tears "Who-" yumi couldn't believe it. "that's funny because fine isn't exactly the word that describes you right now" Ulrich said. Before yumi could tell him to go away or walk off, he lunged his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Please…don't cry…it's all over…I'm not being blackmailed anymore….so I can now dance with the person I want to" Ulrich said lightly into yumi's ear. "Sissy?" yumi said sarcastically. Ulrich pulled yumi up from the bench "nope…you". With that said, yumi went close to Ulrich's face and they both slowly moved closer to each other as their lips were an inch apart.

"Watch out!" Ulrich hugged yumi and shielded her from a rock that was plunged at them. Ulrich was hit roughly on the shoulder and fell to the ground. "Ulrich!" yumi laid Ulrich down and let him on to her lap. "He's out cold" yumi put her hand on his forehead. "GGGRRRR!" roared Willaim

who had another rock in his hand ready to throw. Then yumi could see the xana signs in willaim's pupils "he's possessed by xana!" yumi whispered frightened.

To be continued… so how'd ya like it? I know this one's a little shorter but it was ok


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: interrupted 

Thanx soooo much for the reviews! If it weren't for the nice compliments on the story I'd probably quit this so u rok!

"Damn it! What am I going to do!" yumi whispered frantically.

"Must…deeestro- WHAM". "Don't take it personally William! It's not your fault your possessed!" Yumi Yelled as she dragged Ulrich to the back entrance of the school and the other hand held another rock.

William took a cord and gave an electric blaze and came towards Yumi And Ulrich.

And then with in a second William wiped it at Ulrich

And gave him an electric shock "AAAHH-EEEEW-AAAAHH". With that, Ulrich became unconscious once again. "Oh that's helpful" said yumi sarcastically. Yumi desperately dragged Ulrich quickly on to the dance floor and spotted Aelita and Jeremy. "A little help!" Yumi yelled in their direction trying not to get too much attention. "URRR!" William took another hit and almost got yumi. "Shoot if I stay here I'm dead and it will draw attention!" yumi whispered to herself under her breath. "Oh William!" cried a girly voice Aelita stood there with Jeremy

Mocking him.

"Grrrr…." William instantly changed direction and chased them out of the Gym. "Omigosh! Ulrich! Are you alright! Speak to me!" wailed Sissy dramatically. "Sissy cut the dramatics Ulrich just…uh… got to much sugar and is going to his room…". "Well excu---use me! Aren't you fast moving?" said Sissy in her usual half joking but mostly snobby voice. "What!" Yumi blushed hard "please…don't put me on _your_ level Sissy" said Yumi really annoyed with Sissy this night. Yumi dragged Ulrich to his dorm but first she had to take a break and sat Ulrich on the bench.

Yumi panted and then relaxed "Sissy…The nerve of that girl…fast moving? We haven't even-" Ulrich's face was starring right at Yumi. Ulrich gave a smirk "Haven't even what?".

Yumi blushed furiously "Well…uh…you see… Sissy said" Yumi muttered quietly, Then Ulrich went even closer that it was just as close as before William interrupted their kiss…a few inches away from their lips. "You mean kiss?" Ulrich was so close Yumi could feel his warm breath gently brush across her. Ulrich slowly started to lean then-WHAM!(again) a rock almost hit Ulrich this time thrown once again by William. "DAMN IT! this guy keeps interrupting now it's just getting on my nerves!" Ulrich ran up and punch William before he could do anything to stop it. "Grrrrr…..HIYAH!" William roared as the xana symbols burned with anger in his eyes as he took out his cable and wiped it on the ground. ""Oh shoot!" Ulrich yelled. The cable left at least three feet whole right by Ulrich. "ok…" Ulrich took out a rake that was left by a tree "let's settle this…". William looked down so his eyes were hidden by his blue moon hair and then curled his lips into a twisted smile "heh heh..heh…". "What is it? Ashamed to fight a show off like me! Well too bad!".

Ulrich forced all his anger into one shot as he took the rake and slammed it straight into William's stomach "heh…heh…ha ha HA!" William's twisted smile curled even farther across his face. William lunged his whole body towards yumi in mid-air but as he was at full throttle a few feet away he suddenly stopped.

"ack…arrgh..uuugh" William dropped to the ground a clenched his head tight. Yumi's eyes saddened as she saw his efforts "come on Ulrich! The real William's trying to hold back so we can get away!" Yumi grasped Ulrich's hand and ran before he tried hold back. "Come on I'm sure that Jeremy and Aelita are already at the factory!"

**Odd:**

"Hey where'd everyone go?" Sadly still confused at the dance floor

**Aelita and Jeremy:  
** "Aelita we better hurry so we save yumi and Ulrich" said Jeremy as he started to run towards the elevator hit the button and they went down to the super computer. "uhh…Jeremy" Aelita looked down nervously and blushed. "Yeah?" said Jeremy looking down at his work. All of the sudden Aelita wrapped her arms around Jeremy "Thanks for the slow dancing lessons" Aelita said. "Well-umm…I-it was n-nothing really" Jeremy looking down trying to hide that his face was all red.

" But wait! Umm… you know there might be…some more monsters…so ." Jeremy looked straight Aelita now "c-can I walk you to the scanners?". "sure Jeremy" Aelita said with her usual smile.

But before Aelita went into the scanner Jeremy held her hand "umm… maybe I could teach you some more slow dancing…?"

Aelita's smile brightened and blushed "I'd….I'd love to"

**Yumi and Ulrich:**

"Oh shoot! Look who's back!" Yelled Ulrich. Right behind them was William running right after tham. "Yumi!". "huh?" coming right for yumi, William held the chain in his hands tightly heading straight for yumi. Ulrich hugged yumi tightly then they both jumped into a bush just missing William. William ran forward trying to see where the ran. "Phew that was too close…" said yumi. But then she noticed that Ulrich's arms where still tightly holding on to yumi's waist and shoulder. "Ulrich look at me" said Yumi. "I'm fine" Ulrich looked even more down. Then Yumi lowered her head t see "…no your not". Yumi touched his cheek lightly with her hand and felt the cut and ripped part of her shirt and held it on Ulrich's cut. Then Ulrich put his hand over yumi. Yumi blushed really hard and then she forgot all her troubles and rested her head on Ulrich's shoulder "please just hold me tonight…" Yumi said half asleep. Ulrich rubbed yumi's back and then too fell asleep.

**Odd:  
**"Hey! Why didn't you put more of me in this chapter! I mean I have the best sex appeal!"

To be continued…and Odd is still obsessed with himself….Plz reveiew!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Shut up Odd.

Yo reviewers! Thanx! And an awesome special thanx to (and this chapter is dedicated to: **Silver Critic, new moongirl **and **Tsukia Malleo- **ok! I don't get it! Where did I spell Ulrich wrong!

Thanks for the reviews silver critic! Ur nice

And the most original new moongirl- thanks!

ULRICHS DREAM

Ulrich sat there in a meadow picking flowers. Then all of the sudden the flowers' petals flew away and made a cloud, which went into the sky. Then Ulrich took a step too close to the lake and fell in "ahhh!".

Ulrich fell to the water and he felt his lungs yearning for air as he clawed the water trying to swim upwards trying not to drift down to the bottom of the lake but it was impossible to fight.

The like an instant, a flash pure clear light shown through, Ulrich felt himself be lifted up to the top as the light and warmth returned. Ulrich opened his eyes and saw that he was in the arms of an angel, but then he looked again and he saw yumi as the angel. "Yu …mi?" he looked up and he was back on the grass and saw yumi watch over him. "I need your help now Ulrich" she said with worrying

END OF ULRICH'S DREAM

Morning light gently woke up Yumi's eyes as she rubbed her eyes and woke up sunlight shone through her eyes as she squinted and sat up. Ulrich was still sleeping soundly as yumi looked at him then turned around. Then yumi felt two arms around her tightly "Heh…Ulrich…"she looked down as she blushed and smiled. Yumi leaned in and then looked behind her "ah! -" Quickly a hand was clamped over her mouth "Yumi?" Ulrich slowly opened his eyes and looked up. There was no answer. Now Ulrich sat up and looked around "yumi?".

Then Ulrich stood up and looked around frantically and then caught William dragging yumi away. Ulrich dashed and ran as fast as he could go all he thought abut was yumi, because he couldn't stand to even think if something happened to her and he wasn't there. All of the sudden Ulrich ran even faster and could now see William standing there, waiting. Ulrich stopped with a beyond furious look on his face "WHERE'S YUMI! What'd you do!". William still had no emotion and pointed to a tree where yumi was duck taped to as her

Mouth was tied shut.

With a second Ulrich lunged his fist and made a direct hit on William's face. But this time Ulrich took no mercy. He kept punching until William flew back on the ground. When William was about to get up for one last fight but then he fell on the ground and passed out. Ulrich slowly walked over and opened William's eyelids "-sigh-…finally…Jeremy took forever to deactivate the tower".

Ulrich just remembered "don't worry yumi!" he ran over at started to untie her mouth. Ulrich got the cloth that was tightly knotted off "are you ok?" Ulrich looked into yumi's eyes. "Hey guys are ok? I heard that-uh…what are you doing?" Odd just walked in completely lost. "Odd, help me untie yumi!" Ulrich glared. After yumi was off the tree, they all headed back to they school before classes started. "So what exactly **_were_** you planning?" Odd said out loud. "Shut up Odd" Yumi and Ulrich said at the same time but Yumi punched him.

**Odd:**

Yet again…why am I barely in these chapters!

So then it's better for me to get punched!

Every body's a critic TT. but review anyways!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Merry Christmas 

"Uuuuuugh….shut up" yumi threw her alarm clock and it hit the window and shut up. "Oh crap! I did it again!" yumi flung on her clothes as she devoured her breakfast and ran out the door "g'buy every one". "Brrr! Its cold in the school too" Yumi put on her gray hooded sweater "Glad I have this…but I didn't think it would be this cold in December…well it is right before Christmas break".

Yumi went into swimming lessons and slipped into her swimsuit. Yumi felt the water brush through her face it was refreshing. After that, yumi kinda just dazed and stared out the window until lunch. It was the usual

"Hey yumi you won't believe what else is on France hopper's diary and on Aelita and…."

""Hey yumi are you gonna eat that? Ooooh! And that…."

"Hi yumi"

Something was missing. Where was the fourth reply…? "Uh…Odd?" "Eh?" Odd said with half of Yumi's biscuit stuffed in his mouth. "Where's Ulrich…?" "Oh sorry forgot to tell you," odd said with his usual overly- happy smile " He _claimed_" Odd rolls his eyes "that he's sick and the nurse told him to rest all day. Yumi had a suspicious look on her face " oh" yumi stood up "Odd, stuff your face with my food I have to go".

"Thank you! You have made one very attractive man happy!" Odd looked as if it was a feast. "Where are you going?" asked Jeremy with a questioning look. Yumi smiled to herself "on a walk". Yumi walked around the dorms and kicked a few rocks but then she came to a stop "No. I won't do it…..No…maybe…ok yes!" yumi slammed open the door.

"Ulrich?" yumi called "Ulrich?" this time yum shouted louder "Ulrich!" "W-where is here!" yumi ran through the path and looked everywhere. "Ulr-" yumi stopped. Yumi heard sighing "who…?" yumi was about to move but she was stopped "God what do I do? I-I…don't get this…". "Ulrich" yumi whispered to herself. "When…when she kissed me…well almost in Lyoko…She wanted to keep it secret…I think she doesn't like me like that…" yumi clenched her fists " God…why does it have to be like this?" a tear went down Ulrich's face "I…I…don't know what I will do if she says no…whenever she's there or smiles at me…I can't stand it when she even smiles at another guy…I just want to make her happy…that would be my only Christmas wish…"

Yumi looked closer and saw that Ulrich was clapping his hands together "his he…?" yumi looked at herself and her eyes widened "praying for…me?" but yumi forgot to keep quiet. Ulrich flinched and turned around "who's there!". Yumi flipped her hood up quickly before Ulrich could see her she ran off like a bolt of lighting. "Hey! Who are you! Come back here!". "Oh crap! He's fast!" the last thing yumi wanted to happen was Ulrich finding out she listened in to his most private confessions…especially of the ones that were about her yumi blushed at the play back of what he said.

"No! I can't think of this now! I have to make sure he doesn't find me!". "HEY!" Ulrich screamed "I'm not going to stop until you stop!". "I was hoping you wouldn't…" yumi groaned "fine! I'm just gonna have to d this…." Yumi stopped at the soccer field, and picked up some snow. "OK! I want to kno- ack!" Ulrich was hit hard by a packed snowball and fell to the ground with snow in his eyes.

"Huff…huff…huff" yumi panted to catch her breath. " Ack!" yumi just got a big snowball in the back of her head. Before yumi could get up she was tackled. Ulrich was on top of yumi and had his hands were holding down yumi's arms so she couldn't move. "Now…lets reveal the…" Ulrich couldn't move he was in such a state of shock. Ulrich got up and started to walk away "ULRICH!" yumi screamed "I…I **do** like you!" she screamed to the fullest of her lungs.

Ulrich stopped walking. "I…I always have…and I was so afraid to tell you! Because…I didn't want to get…rejected…" yumi stood up and looked at Ulrich's back "But I don't care! Because I…I…" Ulrich turned around. He ran. He ran as fast as he could and hugged yumi so hard that they fell in to the snow. "Hey there you guys are!" yelled an annoying familiar voice."Wah!" yumi and Ulrich said surprised. Odd stood over looking at them "we got worried and were wondering where you went but then we saw you guys playing in the snow so…." Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other "we thought we might want to give you guys a little gift…you know nothing big…" Odd had his usual overly happy smile as usual.

"Hey-what are you guys doing?" yumi said confused. Jeremy was pushing Yumi inwards, while Aelita pushed Ulrich inwards towards Yumi. Yumi looked at Ulrich, as they were really close now. "And here's my present! Happy Holidays!" yelled Odd in their ears. Odd took mistletoe out of his pocket and held it out right in between Ulrich and Yumi. "Yeah…" Yumi said really nervous. "Yumi" said Ulrich "Wha-" Ulrich leaned in and slowly reached close to Yumi's face "happy holidays" yumi blushed furiously as Ulrich nervously leaned in…he didn't care who was there…or if he had to keep this secret… For the first time, Ulrich leaned in and kissed yumi.

Happy holidays! Oh yeah… just so you know….This isn't the end so don't think I'll stop writing in this story!


	11. Chapter 11

Odd stood at the side of a tree and looked out "-sigh-…" yumi and Ulrich had been dating for a week now and seemed that everyone had someone to go out with…of every one BUT him. Then Odd saw Yumi and Ulrich sitting on a bench. Laughing. Smiling. Kissing. Not fair. But just because he dated every one didn't mean he actually never really liked some one. And there actually was someone he llked.

"Samantha." Odd said a little sad looking up at the clouds. "Still dreaming about dating odd? Is that your entire mind can hold? Hm?" Odd heard the as usual annoying and whiny voice of sissy "like you're one to talk _Elizabeth"_

"Oh really? And _I_ was just going t tell you some incredible news…but I guess you're not interested." Odd showed no interest "you read my mind." he really wasn't. Sissy walked by with her usual "hmpf" and strutted off with her two shadows, Nicholas and Uh…What was the nerd's name with glasses again? whatever, Odd thought.

But it really wasn't fair. The only girl he ever liked pressured him into stealing and out of all, it got him in trouble. At first Odd was happy that Samantha kissed him before he left, as if he was a hero…

but then when he really thought about it, she really only used him to get to the laptop because she knew he like her. Even though it wasn't exactly yesterday he wasn't exactly over it. So he started dating other girls…but he never really like the girl that much, so it was never a long relationship with him that's why most girls avoided him at dances.

"_Brrrrriinnnngg"_ the morning bell rung and that was time to get to class, "uuuuughhh…such a boring morning". Even though most of the classes went by fast, and he failed them as usual. All of the sudden his cell started vibrating "odd we need you in lyoko!" finally some action! I'll be right over Jer."

Odd dashed through the woods and went to the factory and went down the elevator "what do you need?" odd walked over to Jeremy and-"WAAAAAAAAHHH!" Odd was hurled across the room with in a millasecond and banged against the wall and then and then…."odd? Are you ok? " Odd looked up and saw Jeremy staring down at him, with a millionth of a second he noticed that he was very tightly tied to a seat "Wah?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: WTF?

"Hope you're comfortable"

"Wait what's going on? Where am I? And who the #$& (children are reading this you know) are you!"

All the friends surrounding Odd as his confusion came to an impossible height. _Oh god. Now I get it. Crap I'm dead. _Odd looked into his betraying friends' eyes and saw it. Xana. So they weren't his real friends! They were clones of xana. But still, it didn't solve his problem clones or not xana had something planned for Odd, and no it wasn't a surprise party.

The clones left the empty room without another word. What the hell was Odd gonna do? There was nothing here…just a white room with a few boxes and a high up window. _That's it! The boxes!_ Odd hopped his way over to the boxes and looked to see if something, anything in there might help him. Ripping off the tape with his mouth he looked to see nothing…"Owweech!" Odd felt an instant of pain when he hopped to the side to see "a piece of glass…eh it'll do" Odd managed to get the piece of glass against the ropes but then "uh-oh…"

"Hey where's odd?" yumi came by the table they always sat at and looked at Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita. "hmm…dunno," Ulrich looked at his food "Last time I saw him he was under a tree moping 'bout something". "Well it's not like Odd to miss science…even though he fails it he wouldn't skip class". "I dunno Yumi…he wasn't moping about just anything…he was talkin' to himself about you know" "I don't know who" Jeremy said waiting for an answer. "Samantha" that was all that was needed.

It was ever since that Samantha was pressuring him to get to the school's computer that this was a problem. Odd wasn't crying over it every day, but still…whenever she was brought into the conversation Odd went silent or changed the subject. So each person, even Aelita noticed and they found it completely normal.

All of the sudden the door slammed open and Odd jumped. Yet again with out any words one of the clones stormed in with out any explanation and walked over to Odd. "What is going on? Why won't you tell me?" Odd yelled hoping for an explanation, but there was no explaining (yeah sorry Odd but you should have seen that one coming) and then Odd's eyes widened. _Clonk._ He was completely out.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok…before I start the story I want to say to my readers: OMG OMG OMG!!! I am sooooo sorry!!!! I had writer's block for ages!!!!! But finally…I updated!!! Now on with the story!!!!

"uuuuuugh…I feel like an alcoholic with a major hangover" Odd was

About scratch his head but he realized that they were tied behind his

Back. That wasn't it- he was apparently being hung from a tree.

Clones these days really outdo themselves. Before he could think of

any escape the first xana clone that attacked him had approached

Him But it wasn't empty handed. The clone had a bat in its hand.

_Great. They think I'm a piñata._

The clone lifted the bat as if it was playing baseball but just before it

swung at Odd, he kicked it. Hard. The clone fell to the ground.

_Ok. I have about two minutes_.

The clone started to regain consciousness

_Ok. I have about two seconds _

Meanwhile….

"Ok. Class has been going on for fifteen minutes and there's still no

sign odd" said Yumi concerned. " I dunno. If he was moping about…

Samantha then maybe he took a walk to clear his mind" said Ulrich

making a point " I mean Valentine's Day is in a week so it may be on

his mind". "That's true…" Jeremy said "but still we should check on

him. But whether or not, we should double check".

And with that said, the gang went right after class searching for odd

(a/n: NOW you search after odd has been taken captive, beaten and

tied up…well better late then never).

"Odd?" Ulrich looked around in his dorm

"Odd?" Yumi looked in the hallways

"Odd!!! This can't be good" Jeremy certain now. Odd was in trouble

(a/n: someone's a little slow today) the gang met up outside.

"Do you think xana is the cause of this?" yumi asked questioningly.

"When **_hasn'_**t xana been the cause of a problem?" Ulrich added in.

"Yumi, go get Aelita and tell her to come to the factory and then keep

searching for Odd"

"I'm on it"

"Ulrich, come with me and to get into lyoko"

"Yessir"

Back to Odd…

"Crap!!!What does it take to make these guys give up?!?" Odd was

running frantically, this chase was seriously starting to get on Odd's

nerves. Suddenly Odd stopped dead and got in a fighting position

"I don't care if you look like Yumi…after chasing- and with a bat-,

beating me, tying me up I think I'm willing to beat up a girl!!!"

Odd wasn't joking. He punched her like he would punch his worst

Enemy.

"Ow… that really hurt. Why would you hurt your own friend, Yumi?"

"You're not fooling anyone."

"Iknow how you feel Odd" the clone tried another strategy

"Yes.Right now I am mad, it doesn't take a rocket scientist"

" I mean hurt. Your heart is broken and it hurts"

"W-wait,my heart isn't b-broken!!!"

" Yes,it is. Samantha broke your heart, didn't she?"

" Wait a minute?! What's going on? How do you know-"

The clone triumphantly smiled as Odd got knocked for the second

Time. She had successfully created a distraction in order to get close

Enough to attack. She had found out about his little heart ache when

He was talking about it with Sissy (a/n: if you don't get it then look at

Chapter11). But the clone was out-smarted. By the last person you

would honestly expect. Odd had hit the clone in the head this time

it left a mark. He ran away before the clone woke up with some

serious revenge on her mind.

Meanwhile…

"Aelita?" yumi stopped in by their dorm room.

"Hey yumi. What's going on?" Aelita glanced up from her book.

"You need to get to the factory. Now."

"Trouble with xana?"

"As always. But I can't come with you"

"Why not?"

"Searchingfor Odd. May be the cause of xana"

"I hope he's ok… Well I'll get going"

Yumi ran outside and went towards to forest area of the school, it was

The only place they haven't checked. She looked in every direction

and felt the pounding of her feet in every step. _Wait a minute…what's_

_that?_ Yumi ran over and saw that there was a hand hanging out of

a tree. "Odd!" she pulled on the arm "please tell me you're in one

piece!!!" Yumi accidentally pulled too hard and Odd came crashing

down on her "uuuuugggh…..caaaaan't ruuuun…. Any moooore.."

Odd was definitely out of it. Maybe it was hunger he _did_ go missing

During lunch". Yumi pulled Odd over her shoulder and carried him to

a bench "yumi…watch out" yumi moved fast so she could block the

punch. "Wait…is that me?" yumi groaned "not again…"


End file.
